


Undone

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Restaurants, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaky Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Barry suggests a dinner date for him and Lup, but he has plans. Those plans involve a very specific cantrip from the conjuration school known as Mage Hand.





	Undone

Sometimes, Barry Bluejeans was an awful man. A terrible, awful, wonderful, clever man. Tonight was one of those times and Lup could barely believe it was happening. It started innocently enough with Barry suggesting they go out for dinner to a place they both happened to like. It was a bit fancy, just enough that he joked it was a Barry Blackslacks kind of evening. Lup had on a red cocktail dress she was particularly fond of, especially with the way Barry looked at her in it. The restaurant was in Neverwinter, one of those intimate places tucked down a side street with only a few tables. The food was amazing, which was why Lup loved it, and it was also discrete, which was one of the many reasons Barry loved it. It was hard enough to have dinner out when you were two of the Seven Birds, but when you’re also the pair who the entire multiverse got to watch go through the slowest of slow burn romances? Hooboy. Privacy isn’t even real.

With the wine ordered and a request placed for the chef to get creative, Lup leaned back in her seat and smiled across the table at her husband. He was grinning at her, leaning just slightly forward with his arms on the table. 

“I wish we could do this more often, Lup.”

“Yeah, me too, Bear.”

He took a sip of the wine and for a moment, Lup wondered if he’d murmured something into the cup. She noticed the way he moved two fingers in the air as he set the cup down and her eyes widened.  _ He wouldn’t. _ And then she felt a sudden weight on her thigh under the table and her ears flicked up. Oh, he absolutely would. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, leaning closer.

“You can always say no, babe. You know that.”

She reached for his hand, running her thumb across his knuckles.

“And you know I’m not going to.”

Barry squeezed her hand gently and Lup chewed her bottom lip, feeling the mage hand under the table doing the same just above her knee. Her ears had settled into what most people would recognize as a casual position, relaxed even. But Barry could see the tiny vibrations as she strained to keep her emotions from being broadcast to everyone who could see. And to think he’d hardly done anything yet. 

Lup watched Barry’s hands now. Her entire body was vibrating like the string of a violin and his were the hands that would play her. With a gesture of his hands as he spoke about simple nothings, the hand of his spell traced idle patterns up the inside of her thigh. Her ears flicked up as his fingers brushed her clit and Barry looked a little surprised.Then he grinned.

“If I didn’t know better, babe, I’d say you planned this and not me.”

Lup tilted her head to the side, trying to look innocent.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bear.”

He chuckled quietly, seemingly tracing idle circles on the table while Lup tried to keep from whimpering aloud. She took a sip of her wine, trying to mask the heat rising in her cheeks. Barry smiled as the waiter approached and Lup’s eyes widened when she realized that the mage hand between her legs was still teasing her clit. Barry wasn’t even moving his hand. He wasn’t even paying attention that she could tell. Lup’s breath hitched. Fuck, she loved it when he showed off. You would never guess that Barry was one of the most powerful wizards in several planar systems, but when he cut loose and really showed off his power? She bit her lower lip, trying not to whimper. The moment the waiter was gone, she met Barry’s eyes and saw that he was smiling. That was when he made a subtle beckoning gesture with two fingers and Lup’s ears shot straight up. Two fingers slid into her, thrusting deep, and all the while her husband watched her with a grin like the cat that got the cream. 

Dinner was a beautifully arranged dish of bigoli tossed with an olive oil infusion and topped with burrata. It was well-seasoned and perfectly cooked, the olive oil masterfully infused with basil and garlic. And Lup almost regretted how much trouble she was having eating it. Almost. She had a hand to her mouth now, trying to suppress the urge to cry out. Normally, they had very loud, ‘silence the room or Taako is going to start yelling at us again’ sex. The struggle to keep quiet, the fear of getting caught? They only made it better. She felt it when he added a third finger and leaned forward, one hand on the table for support. 

The only problem with mage hand, as far as Barry Bluejeans was concerned, was the lack of tactile feedback. He had to guess based solely on what he was seeing. Not that he needed to guess, really. Not after so long. He knew every inch of Lup, and exactly how she came undone in his hands. Leaning forward, he took Lup’s hand in his and watched the way she shivered at his touch, the way her ears were back in their relaxed position. She squeezed his hand, her eyes closing for a moment and her mouth open as the orgasm he’d been building her up to rolled through her like a wave on the beach. Then he took another bite of his pasta while she caught her breath.

“We really should come here more often, Lup.”


End file.
